


All I Want for Christmas is You

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482818
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> For my Happy Steve Bingo square “Mistletoe”


End file.
